


Pun Master

by American_Boyfriend



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Horrible Puns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Boyfriend/pseuds/American_Boyfriend
Summary: "Crimson wintertime/ A violent, short death falls/ I enjoy the loss."





	Pun Master

     "Crimson wintertime/ A violent, short death falls/ I enjoy the loss." Blood paints the snow, steam rising through the brisk air as the Bandit's head topples off; rolling in front of the Assassin's friend.

    "It’s a little early for Christmas decorations, don't you think?" The Commando teased, kicking the Bandit's head away with a disgusted expression. Zer0 wiped his blade off on the corpse before him, slowly placing it back onto its sheath. Axton raised a hand to his chin, thumbing over his stubble before a wide grin replaced his previously-disgusted expression. "Oh.. I get it, you're just getting a _head_ start."

    Zer0 couldn't help but shake his head, a bright "B)" glowing over the visor of his helmet. The Commando stepped up beside the lithe Assassin, lightly elbowing him in the side. "Get it? _Head_? Hehe.."


End file.
